stalker
by HOLISDOLIS
Summary: Inuyasha odiaba la Navidad. Ok, no la Navidad en sí, pero si odiaba comprar los regalos y decorar su departamento y la oficina. Pero sobre todo, odiaba, repudiaba, detestaba el amigo secreto. Eso era lo peor. Literalmente.


N/A: Bueno, despues de meses y meses sin publicar algo me sentí culpable y decidi escribir esto por navidad. Recuerden, los reviews no cuestan.

…

Inuyasha odiaba la Navidad. Ok, no la Navidad en sí, pero si odiaba comprar los regalos y decorar su departamento y la oficina. Pero sobre todo, odiaba, repudiaba, detestaba el amigo secreto. Eso era lo peor. Literalmente.

El año pasado no había sido tan malo porque le había tocado regalarle algo a Miroku y el hombre se contentaba con una tarjeta de descuento en algún club de striptease de mala muerte. Tristemente, ese año el papel doblado en ocho que había sacado de una bolsa decía 'Kagome Higurashi'. Y a pesar de que Kagome había trabajado unos largos 4 años en la compañía, lo mucho que habían compartido eran saludos y silencios incómodos en el elevador.

Bueno, no podían culparlo por no mantener relaciones amistosas con la mayoría de sus compañeros. ¿Verdad?

En fin, el hecho de desconocer prácticamente todo sobre la pequeña morena lo había llevado a investigar sobre ella en la base de datos de la computadorade su hermano mayor. Obviamente, eso había sido inútil. A él no le importaba saber su edad (claro está que el hecho de que tuviera menos de treinta había sido un gran bono) ni donde se había graduado ni su dirección (técnicamente eso si le era útil, pero dudaba que Sesshomaru lo sacara de la cárcel cuando lo encerraran por traspasar propiedad privada).

Luego de lamentarse por más de un cuarto de hora y de ahogarse en cantidades industriales de café, le había avisado a su secretaria que regresaba dentro de una hora y partió rumbo a la oficina de Sango.

Sango era… una mujer muy complicada. Se habían conocido por casualidad en el supermercado y de alguna forma extraña habían conectado. No de manera romántica, no. Sería absurdo solo imaginárselo. El punto es que Sango era una mesera que había sacado las mejores notas de su promoción pero no había podido pagar la universidad y no había sido capaz de conseguir una beca, así que ahora vivía en un departamento de un cuarto con un drogadicto que probablemente era parte de la mafia. Y a pesar de lo que muchos digan, Inuyasha si tenía corazón y sentimientos, así que había movido un par de cuerdas aquí y por allá y había logrado que Recursos Humanos la contratara. Dos años más tarde, la mujer tenía una oficina, una asistenta y un dúplex.

Y lo mejor de todo, cada vez que Inuyasha tenía alguna clase de problema, desde una astilla clavada en algún dedo hasta haber dejado embarazada a alguna chica (no es que eso alguna vez haya pasado, era solo un ejemplo estúpido), Sango lo ayudaba. Luego de unas cuantas muecas, maldiciones y amenazas, pero aun así lo hacía.

Así que cuando Inuyasha le pidió que se volviera amiga de Kagome para averiguar sus preferencias, Sango se burlo un poco y lo llamo _stalker_ unas cuantas veces, pero aun así le prometió que la invitaría a comer mientras él revisaba su oficina. En busca de algo que le diera una pista de que comprarle, cabe aclarar. Por supuesto, si encontraba algún sostén debajo de los cojines de los sillones no se molestaría demasiado…

Definitivamente estaba pasando más tiempo con Miroku de lo que era saludable.

…

Dos horas más tarde, aún no sabía que carajos comprarle. Nada. Lo único que había encontrado que fuera medianamente personal, era una tarjeta de cumpleaños de parte de su hermano menor que se encontraba enterrada debajo de papeles. Tal vez eso fuera porque la tarjeta era de hace unos tres años. Pero aun así, ¡él guardaba más cosas personales que ella! ¿Tenían idea de lo triste que eso era? Él, que solo tenía una foto de su sobrino Shippo en un portarretrato hecho de macarrones (y solo lo tenía porque al niño le gustaba hacerle visitas sorpresas y Troja se iba a armar si no lo la encontraba en su escritorio) y unos cuantos adornos y cuadros que su ex novia Kikyo le había hecho comprar en Ikea (a pesar de que habían terminado, Inuyasha tenía que admitir que la mujer tenía un buen gusto y que los elefantes tenían cierto encanto).

Regresando al punto, no sabía que comprarle a Kagome, porque definitivamente le iba a comprar algo. Y ese algo no iba a ser un vale con cierta cantidad de dinero de alguna tienda, por mucho que insistiera Miroku.

Solo espero que Sango tenga más suerte, pensó mientras subia las escaleras en dirección a su oficina por segunda vez en el día.

...

Los dioses lo odiaban. Esa era la única explicación. Porque no era humanamente posible que a pesar de que Sango y Kagome hubieran pasado más de dos horas hablando, Sango no hubiera logrado sacarle algo sobre sus gustos, a menos que contara el hecho de que le fascinaban los perros. Cosa que no le iba a comprar. Nunca. Ni en su otra vida.

Paso la última hora en el trabajo jugando Candy Crush en Facebook y escuchando canciones de Fall Out Boys de fondo (porque él era un macho y los machos no escuchan a Taylor Swift ni a Ed Sheeran. O por lo menos no en la oficina).

Cuando el reloj marco las seis, cogió su caso Armani del respaldar de su silla giratoria y se apresuro a alcanzar al ascensor antes de que se llenara de personas malhumorada o personas pegadas a sus teléfonos. En el trayecto del piso veinticuatro al primero, rogo que Kagome aun no saliera del gigantesco edificio. Gracias a Dios, la chica se encontraba hablando animadamente con la recepcionista e Inuyasha no pudo evitar contemplarla desde su posición (detrás de un pilar color marfil). Era muy bonita, sobre todo cuando sonreía. La hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, ella se despidió con otra sonrisa luminosa y tras darle unos cuantos segundos de ventaja, fue detrás de ella, ignorando las cejas arqueadas de la mujer tras el escritorio. Kagome estaba a solo veinte pasos delante de él, y con un suspiro, Inuyasha fue detrás de ella.

_Stalker_, una voz parecida a la de Sango susurro en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

…

-Tienes un problema-declaro Miroku.

Inuyasha le saco el dedo medio y le dio otro trago a su cerveza. Tal vez se debía a que estaba a dos días por vencerse, pero el alcohol tenía un sabor distinto a lo normal.

Este era el tercer día en el que Inuyasha seguía Kagome a su departamento, y también era el tercer día desperdiciado. Lo único que Kagome hacía era caminar hasta su departamento, sin parar a mirar algún escaparate de alguna tienda. Ni uno solo. Solo caminaba derecho y escuchaba la música que salía de sus audífonos, lo suficientemente alto como para saber que le gustaba The Fray y Panic! A The Disco. Como la mujer seguía escuchando perfectamente bien era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida para él.

-¿No has pensado en comprarle un CD?- pregunto Sango, quien se encontraba cómodamente acurrucada en los bazos de Miroku.

Inuyasha bebió un nuevo sorbo antes de responder.

-Sí, pero Ayame amenazo con desfigurarme el rostro permanentemente si compraba algo que valiera menos seis mil yenes de nuevo.

Sus dos amigos le dieron miradas comprensivas. La pelirroja tenía unas uñas ridículamente largas, las cuales todos decían que se las limaba en punta para hacer de ellas garras. Todos temían por el pobre imbécil que se atreviera a asaltarla.

-Yo digo que le compre algún collar o una pulsera-Sango dijo con voz neutral.

El chico considero esa opción por unos cuantos segundos. Un collar probablemente valía más de la cantidad que Ayame le había hecho jurar que gastaría, pero valdría la pena gastarla para ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagome. También estaba el hecho de que Inuyasha se pudría en dinero, por supuesto.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para felicitar a Sango por su buena idea y fastidiar un poco a Miroku sobre como su novia era más inteligente que él, cuando el grito de horror de su amiga le perforo los tímpanos.

-¡Joder, Miroku! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes mi trasero en paz?

-Pero Sango…-empezo a protestar el moreno, quien fue silenciado por una cachetada, bien merecida debía agregar, por parte de la castaña.

-¡Pervertido!-chillo indignada, apartándose todo lo posible de él, lo cual en realidad solo eran los escasos treinta centímetros que el sofá le permitía.

Inuyasha suspiro. Este par de idiotas no iban a cambiar nunca.

…

Dos días más tarde, por fin acosar a Kagome dio resultados. El día había empezado como cualquier otro, firmando papeles y escuchando algún mix de 8Tracks que Rin le había recomendado, el cual tenia que admitir que era muy bueno. Había bebido café y jugado Marketland (maldito Shippo que lo había enviciado). Había respondido mensajes y, tras un par de horas de trabajo, había salido a su almuerzo. Como se había vuelto costumbre, espero a que Kagome terminara de hablar con la recepcionista detrás del mismo pilar de siempre y luego salió detrás de ella, intentando no prestarle atención a la sonrisa de la mujer. Por lo menos no le había dicho nada a Kagome sobre su acosador.

Como en la última semana, Kagome fue a un apartado café, saludo a el chico detrás del mostrador y pidió lo usual mientras él la observaba por el vidrio de la ventana. Y si la pareja sentada en la mesa tenía algún problema con la vista, no lo dijeron. Esperaba quedarse ahi parado hasta que Kagome se sentara en alguno de los sillones de aspecto cómodo para luego entra y pedir alguna huevada.

Por supuesto, no fue así.

Luego de que Kagome tomara en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos su vaso de plástico con un líquido color caramelo dentro e intercambiara unas palabras con el trabajador, emprendió rumbo a la puerta. Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de un poste de luz para no ser descubierto.

La morena no pareció reparar en el cuerpo muy mal escondido detrás de un palo, porque siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. Sintiéndose esperanzado por dentro, Inuyasha la siguió.

…

Bueno, la verdad es que Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro a donde lo llevaba Kagome. Pero definitivamente no esperaba terminar dentro de un centro comercial, mucho menos frente a una tienda de antigüedades que parecía a punto de colapsar por lo llena que estaba. Aun así, desde cierta distancia, distinguía la figura pequeña de Kagome hablando con el vendedor, quien asentía y hacía gestos exagerados con sus manos regordetas. Señalaba algo, no pudo descifrar que debido a los metros que los separaban, pero podía adivinar que era alguna especie de accesorio.

Luego de lo que se sintieron horas, la chica sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Inmediatamente Inuyasha se agacho debajo de un cesto de basura, y desde su puesto pudo ver los tacones de la chica alejarse rápidamente. Espero unos cuantos minutos, pero dado que no regresaba, se metió a la tienda.

Inmediatamente se sintió claustrofóbico. Cajas sobre cajas daban el aspecto de caerse sobre el y aplastarlo. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí dentro en medio de un temblor. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mala vibra y fue al mostrador, donde el hombre tomaba algo de mal olor de una petaca.

Cuando lo vio, sonrió y un poco del líquido se cayó en su camisa blanca. El hombre –Mushin, según su etiqueta- no pareció molesto por eso, o por lo menos no lo demostró, y guardo la petaca detrás del mostrador con cuidado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-le pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

-La cosa que la chica estaba viendo. ¿Qué era?

Media hora después, con una billetera mucho más vacía que antes, regreso a su oficina con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Solo faltaba que Sango lo envolviera y podía tirarlo debajo del árbol gigantesco que estaba en la azotea.

…

-De Inuyasha Taisho para… Kagome Higurashi-Sesshomaru anuncio, con su perfecta cara de palo.

Los trabajadores que no estaban ebrios o con su lengua metida en la garganta de alguien aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando Kagome recogió una pequeña cajita de las manos del jefe de la empresa.

La chica susurro un 'gracias' y se aparto un poco de la multitud para abrir su regalo sin ojos curiosos puestos sobre ella. Con rapidez arranco el papel de regalo que había sido envuelto cuidadosamente (por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sango hacer una expresión de dolor, pero supuso que se trataba de algún dolor de estomago).

No pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa cruzara su rostro cuando abrió la pequeña cajita rosada. Dentro de ella se encontraba un bonito collar con una piedra mediana color morado claro, casi lila.

-¿Cómo sabías que esto era lo que quería?

Una risa profunda se escucho detrás de ella.

-No sé. Solo tenía el presentimiento de que te gustaría-dijo Inuyasha, parándose delante de ella.

Había tenido razón. Acosarla una casi una semana entera había valido la pena con tal de ver su reacción. Sus normalmente pálidas mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas y sus ojos achocolatados brillaban.

Kagome le sonrió. Su bonita sonrisa que sería capaz de iluminar el lado oscuro de la Tierra y que le hizo sentir mariposas por dentro.

-Muchas gracias. Es hermoso.

Y parándose de puntitas, le dio un beso en la barbilla (no podía llegar más alto y no estaba usando tacos). Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tiñeron de un color carmín adorable.

-No me imagino lo que hiciste para conseguirlo-susurro contra su piel.

Inuyasha solo rio en respuesta.

...

N/A: Y escribi algo medianamente decente por Navidad. ¡Yey! Espero que les guste porque me he matado escribiendo esto (nah, no realmente pero eso me hace sentir mejor)

FELIZ NAVIDAD


End file.
